Enel's Great Space Operations
| image = | vol = - , volumes | chapter = - , installments | episode = | date = 2006-2007 | prev = Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" | next = CP9's Independent Report }} Enel's Great Space Operations (エネルのスペース大作戦 Enel no Supēsu Daisakusen, Eneru's Great Space Mission in the Viz Manga) is the ninth mini-series created as side stories on the cover pages of each One Piece chapter. The mini arc revolves around Enel finally reaching "Fairy Vearth", which actually turns out to be the moon. Short Summary Having finally reached the moon, Enel encounters a group of small robots known as Spaceys, as well as a vicious Space Pirate. After a series of events, Enel's Goro Goro no Mi powers wind up activating not only all the Spaceys, but their city as well, and the self-proclaimed God discovers his true roots. Long Summary While exploring the moon, Enel finds a small robot in a crater and attacks it. The electricity, instead of harming it, recharges it (much to Enel's disappointment). The robot, identified as First Lieutenant Spacey, finds its fallen comrades - Macro, Galaxy and Cosmo - and weeps over them while Enel watches on, impassive. While the Lieutenant is mourning, a fox-like Space Pirate attacks it from behind with an electrocuting spear. The Space Pirate, then attempts to attack Enel, who nonchalantly phases through the spear, attacks, and defeats it in retaliation. Enel, then sees a huge explosion in the distance, and is angered by what appears to have destroyed his ark, Maxim. Meanwhile, over at the area of the explosion, three more Space Pirates are converging, planning to excavate the moon for its treasures. Enel soon appears at the excavation site. In the meantime, the shocked, but still alive Lieutenant Spacey reminisces about why he and his comrades came to the moon in the first place. An old man named Professor Tsukimi made them on Machine Island, and one day, while watching the moon and eating snacks, a huge explosion happened on it, much like the one that destroyed Enel's ark. The professor, shocked, swallowed his dumpling without chewing, resulting in him suffocating to death. After burying the professor, the four Spaceys traveled to the moon (each one with a balloon) to take revenge on the one who caused the explosion that resulted in the accidental death of the professor by suffocation. Upon reaching the moon, they find the same space pirates that destroyed Maxim, and despite overwhelming odds, they fought the captain of the Space Pirates. In the end, however, all four of them were defeated. In present time, Enel attacks the Space Pirates and destroys the entire excavation site with his lightning powers. This uncovers a canal that he intends to explore. Before he can do so, however, Lieutenant Spacey (towing his comrades' bodies behind him on a sled) rushes up to him and thanks him for avenging him and his comrades' "father". Enel shocks the Lieutenant, and all of his comrades out of sheer annoyance, and goes on to explore the dried-up canal, coming upon a cave. Inside the cave is a huge Mayan-esque city, which he decides to electrocute as well. The resulting surge of electricity awakens not only the city, but a horde of ancient-looking Spaceys as well. The entire city, having been activated, all of the ancient Spaceys, as well as the four "new" ones that Enel had just met, rush to thank him, much to his confusion. Enel, then studies a wall painting, and realizes that the original Birkans, his ancestors, one of which is Professor Tsukimi, came from the moon. Looking around, Enel sees endless followers, and an enormous amount of "vearth", and decides that the "Fairy Vearth" was everything that he had wanted. Chapter Titles # To the "Fairy Vearth" (Chapter 428) # Arrived at the "Fairy Vearth!" (Chapter 429) # A Hole with Signs of Life? (Chapter 430) # Somebody's inside the hole! (Chapter 433) # Attack first, think later! (Chapter 434) # What a shame... it survived! (Chapter 435) # First Lieutenant Spacey regrets his desertion in the face of the enemy (Chapter 436) # Former Battlefield (Chapter 437) # Someone else is here (Chapter 438) # First Lieutenant Spacey, Defeated by a Space Pirate (Chapter 440) # Space pirates take no prisoners (Chapter 441) # He who is insolent shall receive God's judgment! (Chapter 442) # A huge explosion (Chapter 443) # My Vearth! Unbridled Rage (Chapter 444) # The space pirates' moon ruins excavation plan (Chapter 445) # A light (Chapter 447) # Flashing Before My Eyes - The Day When I was Born on the Machine Island (Chapter 448) # Watching the moon with Professor Moonwatcher (Chapter 450) # While watching the moon, an explosion happened on it! (Chapter 451) # Suffocated by the moon-watching dumpling; a tearful parting (Chapter 452) # Well then, to the moon! (Chapter 453) # Avenging the professor! A time when men must do what men do! The space pirates & 4 others obstruct him (Chapter 455) # Regret! The space pirates were too strong! (Chapter 456) # God's Judgment (Chapter 458) # The space pirates at their wit's end (Chapter 459) # Insolence! (Chapter 460) # I want to say thanks for avenging our professor (Chapter 461) # An attack for now (Chapter 462) # The space pirates are in a canal (Chapter 463) # A cave beneath the moon's surface (Chapter 465) # An underground city appears in the darkness (Chapter 466) # For now, attack the city! (Chapter 467) # Energy surges through the ancient city (Chapter 468) # Recharging successful! Thanking the destroyer (Chapter 469) # Studying the paintings - the winged moon people of ancient times (Chapter 470) # The name of the moon city was Bilka. Due to a lack of resources, they set out for the blue planet (Chapter 472) # Looking around, he sees a horde of loyal subordinates and a huge stretch of Vearth (Chapter 473) # A full tank of fuel! The Enel army stands tall! (Chapter 474) Arc Navigation Site Navigation Category:Cover Stories